Power Over All
by Blind Seer
Summary: Serena is in Sunnydale seeking the help of the Slayer, for a terrible evil is about to be unleashed, well they survive or die trying.
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer- sorry to say that I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer nor Sailor Moon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena sighed lightly as she entered her new school, she hadn't wanted to come but her father had insisted she did. She hated school for students and teachers alike didn't understand her or her gifts and as always people fear what they do not understand. As she went to open the door she was almost knocked over by a running spiked platinum blonde haired young man, but about two feet past her he froze in his tracks and looked back at her carefully. 

"Who are you?" questioned the young man. 

"I'm Serena, you have gifts to. Don't you?" asked Serena as she approached this young man slowly and carefully. 

"Yes, you do too, don't you?" asked the young man with a light Australian accent, and before Serena could speak the young man continued, "You are, and your very powerful. I'm Gabriel and I am gifted/ cursed with telepathy. Come with me, I'll show you to the office."

Serena nodded and followed and through her power she could tell that she could trust him. Gabriel talked quietly to her as they walked down the hall to the office at an easy pace, and Serena sincerely hoped that perhaps she could see him again and become his friend. All to soon Gabriel stopped and Serena saw the word 'Office' printed in bold black letters on the door. Gabriel could feel Serena's hesitance and knew that she was nervous and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Leaning down a little until his lips were even with her ear he whispered, "Don't worry chit, you'll be fine and I'll find you later." and without another word he left. 

Gulping she walked into the office and upon entering her eyes landed on a older woman with gray hair and kind hazel eyes.

"Hello there miss, how can I help you?" asked the old lady softly. 

"Um... I'm Serena Moon the new girl and I need my stuff." said Serena fidgeting slightly. 

  
The old secretary smiled and said," Give me one second to gather the papers and everything then you can go and check out your dorm room." 

"Thanks you," smiled Serena immediately she could tell that she liked this lady. 

A few seconds later she was handed a packet, and the old secretary smiled and stated," That's all, and I hope you enjoy your stay here at UC Sunnydale."

Serena nodded slightly and hurried out of the office with her packet in hand and slowly opened it and pulled out her dorm information, dorm key, and map. Looking at her dorm number then at the map she sighed and hurried off in the direction that she believed her dorm to be in. 

After about half an hour of wondering around she ended up finally in front of the dorm room, and smiled slightly. She decided that her dorm mate was probably in class so she took out her key and unlocked the door, then carefully she opened the door the tingling sense in the back of her mind when she had entered Sunnydale had doubled and she could feel a lot of evil powers and rather strong good powers. Walking through the doorway she entered what looked to be the kitchen and tried to memorize every little detail and she slowly looked around the dorm until she reached the bedroom which was rather large and plain; it had two of almost everything and she noticed that the side with the bed under the window was the one without anything on and decided that it must be hers. Turning around she headed back out to her car and returned a few minutes later with two large wolves walking on either side of her and her arms piled high with three boxes and one suitcases and upon reaching the door she knew she couldn't open it and using a bit of power the door suddenly opened and Serena and the two wolves walked in. Serena smiled as she set down her boxes on her bed and started to unpack. 

About an hour and a half later she had finished unpacking and looked around smiling at her work. She had the softest silver silken sheets and a very heavy black comforter on her bed, her dresser was half full of clothing, with a few pictures of her and her brother on top, her nightstand had books on its bottom shelf with a dark purple almost black vase that held a two roses one as gold as the dawn, and one as silver as moon dust. Frowning she realized that she'd have to make another trip out in order to shop for more normal clothing by tomorrow, perhaps her dorm mate would help her. Out of no where an image of a young woman with blond hair and two other women, one with dark blond turning to light blond hair and the other a redhead. Sighing slightly she broke out of the trance and walked towards the living room knowing that she had seen just seen the image through one of her wolves eyes. As she reached the living room she put a smile on her face to great her dorm mate. 

"Hello, one of you must be my new dorm mate. I'm Serena Moon, you new dorm mate." smiled Serena. 

"Hi I'm Buffy." greeted Buffy smiling slightly at this obviously energetic young woman. 

"Hey I'm Willow," smiled Willow. 

"I'm Tara," greeted Tara softly. 

"Nice to meet you all, um... I'm sorry to bring this up but do you know of any good shopping malls or any hangouts?" asked Serena. 

Buffy smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we're going there later you can come with us then." 

"Thanks Buffy," said Serena then she thought of something, "Buffy your not afraid of large dogs are you?"

"No, why?" questioned Buffy.

"Well I have two rather large dogs, and they kinda go where ever I go," said Serena. 

"Oh, well I have to get ready cause we leave for the club in a few minutes and you might want to as well." said Buffy as she headed towards the bedroom to get a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom to shower and change. 

Serena quickly walked back into the bedroom and wasn't surprised to see both wolves laying on her bed, as she locked the door. Quickly thinking she scanned all her clothing before calling an outfit to her and quickly putting it on along with her black boots. She quickly let her hair fall free and then brushed it before unlocking the door and heading towards the other three young women, her two wolves would stay here incase of trouble. 

"You ready?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah," nodded Serena giving Buffy a smile. 

With that all four women headed out of the dorms and towards a club Buffy had called the Bronze. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey Everyone, I'm starting school again soon so my fic's won't be updated very often but I plan on actually finishing this story. Also who should Serena end up with Angel or Spike? Please review and vote, comments and suggestions are welcome. 

Princess Guinevere


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer-Sorry to say I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer or sailor moon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena and the girls talked all the way to the Bronze, and Serena learned a lot about them without giving away that she wasn't normal. Sighing lightly she looked straight ahead and soon saw a rather large building with 'The Bronze' written on it. The four young women entered and headed for a table towards the back of the room, where Serena noticed a rather large group already sat. 

"Hey Guys, this is Serena." said Buffy a she took an empty seat with Willow and Tara sitting beside her and Serena was left to find her own. 

"Buffy you just left Serena standing," stated Cordelia snobbishly. 

"Sorry Serena, I'm sure we can pull up a seat." said Buffy, 

Angel, who had turned at Buffy's voice, looked at Serena and was instantly reminded of a young woman he had known when he had still been known as Liam and immediately felt a protectiveness fill him. Looking around he saw an empty seat and pulled it up beside him. 

"Serena, there's a chair over here." stated Angel. 

Serena looked over and immediately went stiff, it was Liam she was sure of it she could sort of sense that type of thing. Taking a deep breath she walked slowly over to the seat and sat down. 

"So if it don't seem strange why is everyone her?" asked Xander. 

"Angel made us come, he said he felt something and that we would be needed here." stated Cordelia. 

"I felt the need to come too." stated Oz. 

"Same here." nodded Riley. 

"So does that mean something bad is going to happen." asked Tara softly.

"Afraid so, sorry to burst you bubble and bring you back into reality." said Spike, snorting at the stupid question.

"I'm sure what ever it is can't be that bad," said Serena softly with a sad smile. 

The entire groups eyes fell on her in surprise as they had forgotten she was there because she hadn't spoken a word since her arrival.

"You have no idea, there are a lot of evil beings and creatures here. One wrong step and poof you dead." said Anya. 

Smiling Serena spoke in a normal tone that held a serene peace and ageless wisdom, "Thanks for the warning, I'll have to watch my step after all I wouldn't want to be poofed now would I, after all it sounds painful."

Angel felt a chuckle rise in his throat, this girl had a serene and peaceful temperament but she had a spitfire attitude when needed, finally he spoke up, "Though I don't agree about the poof, I must agree on the careful part as Sunnydale can be a very dangerous place."

"Perhaps, but I'd rather die on my feet then live on my knees," stated Serena, looking Angel straight in the eyes.

Spike spoke up, "Listen here Chit, I'd advise you take their word, there's a difference between cowardice and suicidal."

"Well said Sir, very well said." nodded Serena, "And to which category do my actions fall under."

Before anyone could speak she stood and pushed in her chair. She slowly walked towards the door their words dancing within her mind. She took a deep breath as she exited The Bronze, and decided to take a walk. 

~Back inside The Bronze~

Both Angel and Spike stared at Serena as she left, Angel wasn't happy at all he knew something was going to happen, while Spike thought of what she had said. 

"Perhaps we should go after her," suggested Riley. 

Sighing slightly Buffy shook her head a negative, "No, she'll be fine."

Angel looked over and saw jealousy in Buffy's blue eyes and growled softly, he stood up pushing his chair in before saying anything, "Riley, Spike come with me. Guys we'll be back soon."

  
Without so much as a word the three men left The Bronze, and started to head the way Serena had disappeared. 

  
"So why did you volunteer us to come?" asked Riley, looking over at Angel

"Mostly for backup incase I need it," said Angel. 

"That's a bloody stupid excuse," said Spike. 

"I wasn't trying to make an excuse." stated Angel. 

"So what do we do when we find her?" asked Riley. 

"I have questions I need answered, and I think only she can answer them." said Angel simply. 

"What kind of questions?" said a voice softly from behind them. 

The three men spun around only to come face to face with Serena herself. 

"Let's find some place to talk," suggested Angel and Serena nodded. 

"Where to?" questioned Riley. 

"We'll talk in my apartment." stated Angel as he headed towards a nearby apartment with the other four following close behind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay everyone start reviewing and the third chapter well be out soon. Also vote for couples, Riley/Serena, Angel/Serena, and Spike/Serena. So is anyone else wondering what happened between Angel and Serena or is it just me? Okay thanks. 

Princess Guinevere


	3. Questions answered, Old friendlove found

Disclaimer-I do not own Sailor Moon or Buffy the vampire slayer. 

Poll:

Spike-7

Angel-9

Now on with thy story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group of four arrived soon after in Angel's apartment, and with a little convincing Spike and Riley headed back to the club leaving Angel and Serena to talk. Serena took a seat on the couch while Angel took a seat on the chair beside her. 

"So you said you had questions?" asked Serena. 

"Yes, the first being who are you really." asked Angel, and though he knew he couldn't and wouldn't harm this girl he forced his eyes to narrow.

"I'm Serena Moon." said Serena her eyes narrowing as well. 

  
"Don't lie to me, your eyes are the windows to your soul." stated Angel 

"I don't know what your talking about," denied Serena. 

"Yes you do... Serenity." said Angel, he took a chance and hoped he was right. 

"Liam it's you, isn't it?" asked Serena softly, her eyes held hope and love. 

"Yes it's me Sea." smiled Angel as he caught Serena in an embrace, it had been years since he had last held her. Not years, no it had actually been centuries. 

"Goddess it's been so long," said Serena, as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. 

Angel hesitantly let go he needed to get at least one more question that was plaguing him and he asked, "Sea, how are you still alive and as beautiful as when we parted."  


"I hoped you wouldn't ask, but since you did all I can tell you is that I learned something about my parents that I had never known before and with this knowledge came special gifts one of which is immortality." stated Serena softly, the asked, "What about you?"

"I was changed into a vampire," stated Angel, he chuckled as the curious look on her face. Her eyes shining and her head cocked slightly to the side. Finally he spoke again, "I wandered a lot and then I received a curse after killing a gypsy girl's blood, the curse gave me my soul back. I lost it again a few years back, but the wiccan/witch Willow gave it back to me."

Serena nodded slightly in understanding and sympathy, "So Angel what are we going to do now?" 

"I don't know, but I'm not planning on losing you again." stated Angel. 

"So we'll be friends?" asked Serena. 

"Friends with special privileges," suggested Angel with a slight grin on his face. 

Serena giggled slightly, "No way you pervert."

"So why are you in school again?" questioned Angel ignoring her last comment. 

"I needed a place to stay," said Serena. 

"Your welcome to stay with me, I have an extra room." said Angel totally serious once again. 

Serena looked at Angel and wasn't sure how to answer, she had missed him so much perhaps this was for the best after all this way they'd be able to talk and catch up on the time they'd missed. No one but them and a few close friends, who were already dead and gone, had known how serious the two had actually been. Everyone knew that they had been best friends, but no one knew or could have guessed that they had much more, for after years of friendship they had gone a step farther and become lovers. 

"Angel I'd be happy to come and live with you, and I need to know whether or not we can go back to the way things were?" asked Serena

softly and somewhat timidly, a lot had changed and perhaps it'd be better if they were just friends and yet Serena's heart begged to be more smiling slightly she added, "Oh and I might take you up on that perverted offer."

Angel, who had some how slipped away to get a drink right before this conversation, had just taken a drink of his blood/wine mix when she said the last sentence and it took all he could do to keep from choking. Finally he go the drink down and started to speak, "Perhaps, I do personally like the idea I suppose we should hold off until we find out who this new enemy is and what they want, but don't worry love with all our brain power we'll solve this in no time." 

"I'm sure your right, I want to help so I suppose I'll have to tell the others too for them to trust me." stated Serena. 

"I believe you'd be right." nodded Angel, "but for now let's get you moved in." 

"Okay, well I already have everything set up in the dorm room, and well Buffy's my dorm mate." stated Serena. 

"Well then, we have better get going then. Wouldn't want to have a collide now would we." said Angel. 

Serena just smiled slightly as Angel put his arm rather passively around her waist as if warning off all others that Serena was his and his alone. She truly had missed him, but she knew that they had more important things to worry about now, such as the enemy. Sighing softly she rested her head on Angels shoulder and her mind began to wander back to before she had come to Sunnydale. 

~Flashback~

Serena stood in a graveyard glaring intensely at the shadow cloaked figure in front of her. The figure was now bleeding to death slowly from a blow Serena had dealt it with her glaive, two wolves stood on either side of her ready to immediately end it's life if provoked or commanded to. 

"Tell me, who is your master?" questioned Serena her voice ageless and powerful. 

The figure laughed hauntingly before speaking, "Wouldn't you like to know. There is no use in you trying to stop my master for it's not you it's after but rather the slayer, you've been fighting decoys and now it's too late."

"It's never to late." whispered Serena as she turned and started to walk away leaving the two wolves behind, and upon reaching the edge of the graveyard she heard a piercing scream and the ripping of flesh. 

~End Flashback~

"Serena," called Angel softly into her ear, making her shiver and jump slightly. 

"Sorry Angel, my mind just wandered off for a moment." said Serena softly. 

"It's okay," nodded Angel, he knew she had seen something for Serena always had sharp senses, back when he had known her as Serenity he found that out. 

They walked in a comfortable silence as they made their way to the dorm room. Angel knew that he had missed her more then he could ever tell her, but he also knew that she had changed and he was sure he had as well. He'd have fun learning all about her all over again, but in his mind he could tell that she was very nervous about something what that something was he didn't know and that bugged him to no end, as when they had been together they had such a strong bond that they could most of the time tell each others thoughts with a single glance. Sighing slightly he tightened her arm around her as they approached her dorm room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi, so did you like it? okay please review and keep voting for things can change still, for as Shakespeare once said, 'The course of true love never did run smoothly'. Okay so the chooses are Angel or Spike. 

In the next chapter-Oh my Angel and Serena run into Buffy, and it's time for Serena to explain even more to our now very large Scooby gang. So stay tuned. 

Princess Guinevere 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer-Don't own BtVS nor SM

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena and Angel walked into the dorm room and to their surprise saw the gang all sitting in the living room. Upon their entrance all eyes turned to them, and Serena noticed that one more had joined the group for this meeting. 

"Oh hey guys, where have you two been?" asked Xander grinning slightly, seeing Angel's arm around Serena's waist.

"We had a few things to discuss so we went to my apartment." stated Angel.

"Well I don't believe I have met this young lady," stated Giles, "My name is Rupert Giles, just call me Giles though."

"A pleasure to meet you Giles, I'm Serena Moon please call me Serena." smiled Serena. 

Seemingly out of no where two wolves slipped out of the shadows appearing beside Serena. One being fox like and flame red in color with golden eyes and the other as black as night with blood red eyes. 

"Are you crazy those things might like try to eat us of something." said Cordelia paling slightly.

"I assure you that Hellhound and Chaos wouldn't hurt a fly unless provoked." said Serena pulling away from Angel and kneeling beside the two large wolves. 

"Hmm..." muttered Giles thoughtfully, those names registered in his mind some where but the question was why and where, "Hellhound and Chaos, Hellhound and Chaos, Hellhound and... that's the names of the guardians of the goddess Artemis." 

"You are correct, that is some of who I am." nodded Serena, "I am also Serenity and Serena. My mother was Selene and my father a powerful warlock. So that makes me half goddess granting me immortality and power and half warlock giving me my spitfire temper and my will to fight. Chaos and Hellhound found me about a century and a half ago after my mothers death and they became my guides."

"How can they be your guides when they can't talk." asked Riley.

"One of many gift's is being able to communicate with them and other creatures, sometimes I can see things through their eyes." stated Serena. 

"Oh and what's your history with Angel, chit?" questioned Spike.

Serena looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and quickly looked at Angel for answers. Angel face was impassive and showed nothing though his eyes showed to many emotions to register.

"We were friends, best friends." said Angel finally then added, "We sort of lived close by and her parents were friends with mine, so we grew up together and became friends"

"Well moving on, please tell us why a goddess would be in Sunnydale." suggested Giles.

"I have been following an enemy for years now and a weak wizard gave me Sunnydale as his master's hideout." stated Serena softly, "I don't know more then that."

"So we're really no farther then when we began," said Buffy. 

"Perhaps we're not looking hard enough," suggested Willow. 

"No, I have a feeling it right under our noses but just not revealing itself yet." stated Angel as he grabbed a kitchen chair to sit on, and signaled for Serena to sit by him but shaking her head no she went back towards her room followed closely by her two wolves. 

As Serena enter she used a touch of magic and everything went back into it's rightful box, well all except one photo of Serena and her brother which flew to Serena. Serena looked at the photo carefully, and knew that when the photo had been taken neither had known the future nor of the betrayals. Sighing slightly as she looked at the picture once more before letting it float back to the book and sealing the boxes closed. Sighing lightly she concentrated and the bags began to float towards her as she moved into the living room. 

"Hey Serena, where are you going?" asked Buffy.

"She's going to stay with me," stated Angel. 

"Oh," said Buffy, her bright blue eye cloudy, but then she asked Serena a question, "Serena, if you don't mind my asking, who was the two guy in your pictures."

Serena turned to Buffy and she could feel everyone including Angel's stare on her, finally after a second he smiled sadly and replied, "Well the man with golden hair and sapphire eyes is Jade known to the gods as Apollo my elder brother who was sent away at birth, the man with white hair and golden eyes was known as Galileo and he was to be my trainer but unfortunately he died about a year after completing my training."

"Sorry to hear that," said Buffy softly, she understood lose better then most people. 

"Thanks, but it better this was since he ended up dieing after he had avenged his dead wife Amber." said Serena.

"Well we should get going, though I have the ring of Amara I still don't like the sun that much." said Angel. 

Spike also stood, "He's right sunrise well come soon, got get going I don't wish to fry."

"Well then I suppose we should meet tomorrow." suggested Giles as the others groaned but agreed. 

Angel and Serena walked out of the dorm room and back towards Angels apartment. Serena stayed close to Angel and something in the back of her mind whispered to her telling her to be careful like a warning bell. She whimpered softly pushed up closer silently begging to be held but he seemed to be off in his own world. Finally as they reached Angel's apartment door he seemed to snap back to reality as he led Serena to the guest bedroom. 

"Goodnight Serena," said Angel as he pulled Serena into an embrace. 

"Night, Angel," smiled Serena as she gave him a quick peck on the lips before enter the room with her boxes that still floated in the air behind them, then she closed the door. 

Serena sighed as with a flick of her wrist everything was set up and designed to her liking. That's when she noticed that neither wolf was with her, and that was definitely odd. 

Seemingly out of no where a boom of thunder could be heard, and blazing lightning seen. Without thinking she hurried out of her room and felt out the presence of Angel and quickly entered the room he was in and saw him laying still awake on his bed. Serena slowly entered and immediately Angel's eyes were one her. 

"Um Angel, can I sleep in here with you I'm still scared of lightning and thunder," said Serena blushing slightly at how childish that seemed, and as a large crash of thunder was heard she jumped. 

Angel chuckled at Serena's antics before nodding, and he immediately found Serena beside him with the covers up to her neck. As Angel finished chuckling he wrapped her arms around Serena's waist and pulled her to him. Serena smiled slightly as she felt Angel's presence and warmth chase away all her fears and worries making every nightmare disappear, and sighing snuggled deeper into Angel's warmth. Angel smiled slightly he loved having her back with him and he didn't plan on ever leaving her go again, for she was to him what a drug was to a regular human: addictive. With not another thought he feel asleep and slept better then he had in ages. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay guys please review and the more reviews I get the more I'll update. Also I have to say that this is probably an Angel/Serena BUT anything is possibly in my stories. Suggestions are also welcome, they help a lot and more people enjoy the story then. Oh and please suggest a new type/ kind/name for Serena's new guardian it well help A LOT.

Next Chapter- Something terrible has happened to Serena's Guardian Wolves and a new guardian appears to take their place. Also an attack catches them all off guard and Serena shows her power. The enemy is also revealed(I think). 

Princess Guinevere 


	5. Death, Tears, and Surprises

Disclaimer- I must announce that I don't own SM or BtVS.

Everyone who reviewed I thank you all so much, I love to read reviews and when I see a lot I try to write more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Serena stretched somewhat cat-like as she opened her still heavy eyelids and saw the somewhat amused face of Angel, she reached up and caressed his cheek and then smiled as he pushed his cheek into her hand and before he bent over and kissed her gently on the lips. Braking the kiss as he heard the phone ring he reached over to answer it. 

"Hello, Angel here." said Angel.

"Oh, why? Aren't we having one later?" asked Angel.

"Right, I suppose I should brake it to her. We'll be there soon, Bye." said Angel as he hung up. 

"Who was it?" asked Serena. 

"That was Buffy," stated Angel. 

"What'd she have to say?" asked Serena.

"Giles called an early meeting, everyone is to meet in the Magic Box." said Angel, then he added softly, "Serena this morning Buffy, and a few of her friends found Chaos and Hellhound dead under a tree."

"No," said Serena in denial, "No you must be lying, it can't be."  


Angel said nothing but gather the now sobbing Serena into his arms and rubbed her back gently he hated to see her like this and yet there was nothing to do but pray to the gods to help her through the lose.

Serena felt as if someone had ripped her heart out as the two guardians had been her world since she had found out she was a goddess.

"Hush Sea, tell you what why don't you go get dressed, and after we're dressed I well take you out to breakfast." stated Angel softly. 

Hiccupping she was about to deny when her stomach decided to growl. Serena blushed as Angel chucked and she nodded, heading to her room to let Angel change and get around.

A few minutes later the pair met up in the kitchen dressed and fully ready to go. Angel wore a white muscle shirt with black jean and black boots, while Serena wore her hair a messy bun and wore a silver halter top with black flare jeans and white running shoes. 

"You ready to go?" asked Angel.

"Yeah, I'm ready." nodded Serena and they started to head for a nearby restaurant. 

Angel knew that something was wrong and Serena's mood had changed, he sighed lightly and smirking at an idea he picked her up and put her over his shoulder like one would a sack of flour causing her to gasp in surprise and immediately struggled trying to get lose. 

"Angel put me down," cried out Serena, as she thought she heard a familiar voice and looked down an alley and saw a hooded figure going into a underground club like place. Serena added with new force, "Angel let's go there."

"Where, there's no places around here." said Angel, as he put her down slowly. 

"There," said Serena pointing to where the cloaked figure had entered.

Angel looked at where she was pointing and frowned slightly, for almost no one other then vampire hung out there, looking at her he questioned, "Are you sure? I'm sure there's better places around."

Serena stomped her foot and frowned, "No. If you don't want to come then fine, you can go to a nice breakfast house like IHOP or something and I'll go here." 

Angel growled softly at her stubbornness but knew that there was no way he'd let her go in there a lone and unprotected someone could take advantage of her. With out a word he took her hand in his and headed for the club at a steady pace.

Upon opening the doors of the club though immediately music filled their ears and Serena smiled and Angels frown deepened. Serena didn't want to wait and lose track of the cloaked figure so she immediately went in pulling Angel in after her. But as she got into a crowd she lost Angel's hand but didn't have time to worry about that as she followed the cloaked figure farther and farther away from the safety of Angel's presence. 

  
~Back with Angel~

"Darn it," growled Angel as he lost Serena in the crowd, there was no telling what kind of danger Serena could get in. 

"Hey there mate, didn't expect to see you here where the girl?" questioned Spike as he appeared beside Angel. 

"We got separated in the crowd," growled out Angel, quickly scanning for the area for Serena only to come up with nothing. 

"Come on fall me, I have a clue where she is." said Spike. 

Spike and Angel walked towards their lead and after a while they saw Serena huddled in a corner looking frightened and scared. Both made their way to her but Spike stopped about three feet away from the trembling girl while Angel approached her and almost immediately had a sobbing girl in his arms ad he held her tightly to him in attempt to calm her. 

"Here let me see the chit," said Spike, Angel looked at him with narrowed eyes and held her tighter but upon hearing Serena's whimpers he growled and handed her to Spike. 

Spike took Serena from Angel and held her close like he had down often with Drusila when she had wept, a gentle side of him seemed to take over as he rubbed her back while rocking gently on his feet and whispering comforting words softly in her ear. To his and Angel's surprise she responded well to this and was soon snuggled up against Spike's chest and fast asleep. Angel though didn't like it and tried to take her back but she had somehow gotten a good grip on Spikes shirt and wouldn't leave go. 

"I'll carry her to The magic box and then you can wake her up," stated Spike, glaring just as intensely as Angel.

With a growl Angel relented and soon both walked onto the street Spike having a heavy wool type blanket to keep out the light walked slightly hunched to prevent the sun light from touching him. About a half hour later they arrived at the magic box and entered the back room where the others were waiting.

"Where's Serena?" asked Willow.

"I got the chit she's asleep." stated Spike as he pulled off his blanket still holding Serena gently and yet very close to himself. She was still snuggled up to him with her head resting on his chest and his chin on her head. 

"So should we wake her up," questioned Anya. 

"Na, let her sleep." said Xander.

"How did she take the news, Angel?" asked Giles.

"She was in denial at first and then she sobbed for what seemed forever." said Angel. 

"Well we need to talk so it might be best if we woke her," commented Buffy, as Spike and Angel took seats. 

"Serena wake up," said Angel.

Serena just snuggled closer to Spike trying to block out the sound, but Angel shook her and finally her eyes opened and she yawned then stretched almost whacking Spike in the face in the process which made Angel smirk slightly at her usual waking up routine. 

"I'm up, and I'll make it to the north pole in time to save Christmas from the vampires." muttered Serena still only half awake. 

This caused everyone to laugh while some tried to hide it other just out right laughed, making Serena awaken fully. 

"What?" asked Serena.

"Save the North Pole from Vampires, Chit?" questioned Spike raising an eyebrow and causing Serena to blush for speaking something so stupid and for waking up in Spike's arms. 

"Oh you just shut up while your ahead fang man," said Serena, but she giggled too and then got up and pulled a chair up between Angel and Spike.

"Anyway," interrupted Giles who looked Serious, "It's a written fact that Vampire's down like the cold."

This of course caused every one to laugh once more before they calmed themselves down. 

"So, as most of you know Serena's wolves were killed last night so we should find out why and who before it becomes one of us." stated Giles. 

"Right, Serena I found this by the wolves." said Buffy handing Serena a letter. 

Serena took the letter that was in a sealed envelope, and studied the handwriting. Reading the letter silently to herself she growled slightly and then read it out loud:

"Dear Serenity la Lune, 

I have killed what you hold precious as you have done to me. You tore out my heart and know I rip out yours, it is after all like the saying 'an eye for an eye' correct. You started this game with a challenge and now I have decided to play the game as well. But I must say DEAR Serenity that my bits worse then my bark. Good Luck, you'll need it for the final battle is coming and it shall be between us two, the darkness and the light. 

Sincerely, 

You-Know-Who"

"What does he mean the game you started?" asked Riley. 

"I don't know, if I knew who it was then I would but I don't know that." sighed Serena 

"Hm... he says the FINAL battle well be between the two of you. Do you understand that?" asked Giles. 

"I bleed an immortal silver, like the key it can open a vortex if shed on the right day at the right time, releasing all hell by opening the gates forever." stated Serena, the one who was her opposite, who was her opposite though? Closing her eyes Serena understood everything, "It's Apollo, he says I tore out his heart because I couldn't stay as I was the only one left in the family alive. The challenge was that he had to discover how to keep watch over himself rather the always having someone watch over you. He sees this as a game, the game of the gods."

"A game," questioned Cordelia. 

"Yes, a game were taught as children. Look I can't explain it," sighed Serena. 

"Guys, I think me and Serena should go home since we already figured out a lot." said Angel sternly, he saw in Serena's eyes that she was becoming uncomfortable. 

"Angel's right I suppose, this meeting is dismissed." said Giles. 

Sighing slightly Serena and Angel got up and started to head back to the apartment but stopped when they say a shadowy figure watching them from the dark alley way. Without thinking Serena immediately summoned her sharp silver bladed glaive and started to chase the figure followed closely be Angel. Finally after what seemed like forever they had the figure up against a dead end. 

"Now who are you, and who do you work for?" questioned Serena with a growl. 

The figure sneered, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I believe the young lady asked who you were," said Angel his eyes narrowed and he frowned. 

"Why you can't kill me my master would protect me from death," grinned the figure. 

"Perhaps but he can't protect you if he can't find you," smirked Serena as she quickly muttered something in a foreign language and hit the figure through a portal that had just opened in the wall behind him and then it closed.

"What'd you do?" asked Angel. 

"I sent him to a land where all your nightmares become reality." said Serena. 

"Sounds terrible," shivered Angel. 

"It is, my mother designed it as a torture chamber." stated Serena as her glaive disappeared. 

Angel and Serena started heading back towards Angels apartment but this time they walked slowly enjoying each others presence. Angel's arm slowly found it's way around Serena's waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Carry me," said Serena wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Angel chuckled slightly as he lifted her up and carried her princess style, he enjoyed holding her and taking care of her. She snuggled deeper into his embrace, and put an arm around his neck. 

"Angel I'm scared, do you promise to stay with me forever no matter what?" asked Serena softly. 

"Of course Sea, of course." nodded Angel, kissing her gently on the forehead. 

"Thanks Liam, my dark angel." smiled Serena caressing his cheek with the had that wasn't around his neck. 

A deep purr like sounded from deep within his throat and his turned his face and nibbled playfully on her fingers making Serena giggle. All to soon in Serena's upon they reached the apartment and something in the back of Serena's mind twitched like the link her and her wolves had held and she squirmed out of Angels arms and headed towards were the feeling was stronger and to her surprise she found a set of large wise crystal blue eyes staring at her from on top of her bed and she immediately flipped on the lights and her eyes widened as she saw.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay next chapter the guardians well be revealed, I was going to reveal them this chapter but decided not to. Oh pretty please review and I'm always open to suggestions and comments even flames in there's a good reason. Also I think it kinda took a twist with that brother thing don't you. Hm.... I wonder. 

Next chapter- Guardians revealed, and Buffy and Angel's previous relationship is revealed as well as more about the enemy, and a whole lot more, so keep tuned. 

Princess Guinevere


	6. New arrivals, and deeper glimpse into th...

Artemis, were the last thoughts in her head before she fainted and fell back into Angel's arms. 

Angel looked surprised but then glared at the white cat who sat staring at Serena with something akin to regret and love in their eyes. Slowly Angel picked Serena up and walked towards the bed as the white cat rose and moved slowly to the other side of the bed, as he reached the bed and laid Serena down he glared at the cat once more. 

"I need to call someone, don't you dare touch her or I'll have you stuffed and mounted." growled Angel, as he slowly walked out of the bedroom. 

Artemis watched Serena and sighed softly, he prayed that Serena would forgive him for his long ago absence for though Serena was VERY forgiving even she had to have a limit. No one back then had known that he had never really betrayed her but rather had pretended too and kept his promise to make sure time flowed as it was suppose to. Quietly, as not to disturb the now slumbering Serena, he laid down gently in a ball on Serena's chest and soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

~Later on~

Angel walked into the bedroom followed by Buffy, Giles, Spike, Anya, Tara, Willow and Xander. Looking over at the bed he was surprised to see the cat gone, nowhere to be seen.

"Where did the other one go?" questioned Angel, but before anyone could speak sound caught their attention and they turned to see a man around 18 with waist length silvery white hair and crystal blue eyes. 

The young man chuckled slightly, "You look utterly shocked, my name is Artemis named after Serenity's goddess name."

"Your a shape-shifter then mate?" asked Spike raising an eyebrow. 

"Something like that," nodded Artemis, "I am on of Serenity's original guardians, unfortunately the scouts as well as Luna betrayed her, thinking they could make a perfect future without her. I remained at her side until she sent me back to watch over 

unfortunately after the scouts died trying to fight a monster they couldn't handle I went in search of the Princess. Unfortunately my progress was cut short by a man called Apollo, he was a cruel and ruthless demon who tortured me. After I found a way out I immediately came to find Serenity."

"Gee, that sounds rough," said Xander. 

"It was, it was." nodded Artemis in agreement. 

"So how old is the chit?" questioned Spike.

"Hmm.... around 268 years old, I believe." said Artemis, biting his lip slightly.

"Yea, your right Art," came Serena's voice from the bed, as everyone turned to look at her. 

"Serena I'm glad your okay you turned deathly pale and fainted as you saw him in his cat form." said Angel softly as he walked over and embraced the now sitting Serena tightly. 

Serena smiled slightly before yawning, Artemis's eyes narrowed and a feral growl came from his throat as he took on his guardian form, he looked exactly the same except that he now wore silvery white robes and had beautiful white wings upon his back. The other looked surprised and slightly shocked, he looked like something out of the fairy tale books. 

"What's wrong?" questioned Buffy. 

"Who are you all?" questioned Artemis his voice strong and his aura radiating power, his beautiful crystal blue eyes were narrowed into slits, "And why is a child of the darkness, demon, for Selene's sake, holding Serenity."

"Calm down Art-kun, he's an old friend who'd never dream of hurting me." said Serena soothing to her old friend and mentor. 

Artemis looked confused but he slowly slipped back into his cat form with a sigh and then gingerly climbed up onto the bed and curled up in Serena's lap. Then as if remembering something he rolled over and glared at Angel's head which was currently resting on Serena's shoulder before speaking, "If you dare try anything, Demon, I well have you life and take great pleasure in slaughtering you like the pig that you demons are."

This caused Serena to giggle and Angel to glare, "Art be fare, Angel stop glaring, and the rest of you all find a seat and I'll explain everything that I can."

Everyone took a seat: Anya sat on Xanders lap and they leaned against the wall; Giles and Buffy sat on chairs; Willow and Tara sat on a wooden chest in the corner; and finally Spike sat to the right of Serena with Angel to the right and Artemis on her lap. 

"Many years ago I was born in Ireland, around 1734, into a rather rich life with what would have been perfect parents. I met Liam when I was young perhaps around 6 years old, and we became instant friends. Within time we grew close even though back then we were like night and day, his past times then were gambling, drinking, and women, while I enjoyed riding, fencing, and visiting Galileo and his son Artemis. But as the years passed I did end up falling in love with Liam, but I felt it rather awkward to say anything and so I watched as he changed women like one would change clothes. On my 17 birthday though I went to him and we became lovers yet I suppose it wasn't meant to be at that time for Artemis came to me and Galileo sent us to another dimension where we were once again changed but then on my 20th birthday there or me 26th birthday here I returned from that dimension, only to run into problems with my brother Apollo whom upon seeing me believed that I was his possession and so he caged me up as his Queen and I watched as he killed Galileo who still looked as young as when I first saw him. Soon after many a loyal warrior came to try and save me and yet I watched through Apollo's mirrors as all were viciously slaughtered and drained. Apollo became much more powerful and I began planning and at the arrival of an old friend I escaped and started to wander around killing demons as they came. I met Hellhound and Chaos on one of my travels and immediately they became like lifelines to me as many a time I wished nothing more then to die. After many years I met a creature who without noticing it gave away it's master's, Apollo's, hideout. That is more or less my life story, as true as I remember it." finished Serena as a few tears fell down her cheeks. 

"So you and Angel are lovers?" grinned Xander. 

"Were," said Serena. 

"So how are you related to this Apollo dude when you didn't mention any brother?" asked Buffy. 

"He was my brother who was always close to me till he was taken away by a man at the age of 14." stated Serena sadly. 

"Well then, I believe all that's left is too find his hideout and destroy him, once and for all." said Giles. 

"As you wish, but I'm not sure were strong enough." said Serena softly, and only Angel and Spike heard. 


	7. Note! PLEASE READ

Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated in a while. I need people's help, if you guys have ideas for ANY of my stories PLEASE tell me. Also I need suggestions or comment, their rather helpful. Thanks for your time.

Love ya all,

Blind Seer.


End file.
